


UT - Vanish

by Aria Serif (Mysterie), Mysterie



Series: CYOA - Choices [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne, Papyrus & Human, Sans & Papyrus, Sans & human
Series: CYOA - Choices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Vanish

You wanted to vanish, you didn’t want to go back to the life you’d had before; you knew that others before you had vanished on the mountain... only Frisk had ever come back... so why couldn’t you? You trek up the mountain and find a cavern that is half lit. Near the back you see a large hole.

\- [ You get close and peer down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59616484#workskin)

\- [ You jump in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters59616667#workskin)


	2. Jump In

Why wouldn’t you? You look at the hold and back up a little to get a running start. You clear the vines easily enough and soon are free-falling into the darkness below. The pit is a lot steeper than you realized. You have enough time to wonder if this was truly a good idea, but there’s no time for regret now as you slam into the bottom of the pit and crumple like a rag doll. You black out, the last thing that goes through your mind is that you wished you hadn’t done such a foolish thing. No wonder no one returned from this mountain. You should have known not to jump into a strange pit without at least looking to see how deep it is.

  
  


**GAME OVER**


	3. Chapter 3

You decide to try climbing the walls, despite the daunting task it seems to be. You figure there must be some way back up, right? You look at the walls only to find that time has corroded most of it and the would be hand and foot holes just aren’t there where they need to be... well, that just leaves one choice then. The door.

\- [ Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59618551#workskin)


	4. Beyond the Door

You walk through only to find a single green patch where a flower is sitting. You’re startled when it speaks.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower. Golly, you must be new to the Underground. It’s been years since we’ve seen a human! Someone should teach you how things work around here. Guess little old me will have to do! Come closer and I’ll explain everything!"

\- [ go closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59618977#workskin)

-[ try to go around the flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670543/chapters/59619100#workskin)


	5. Go Around

You don’t trust it. It’s a freaking. Talking. Flower. Sure it doesn’t look like it could hurt you, but you don’t feel like you should get too close either. So you try going around, after all, it’s stuck in one place right?

“Hey! I’m talking to you! Don’t you have any manners?!” Flowey stares at you a moment before grinning.

“Oh I get it... you’ve been here before... haven’t you? You know EXACTLY what’s going on... well let’s cut to the chase then shall we?” Pellets appear and fly towards you. You duck and avoid them. You manage to duck into the doorway, avoiding the rain of pellets only to slam into something that is both soft and hard.

\- [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59619940#workskin)

[

](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59619940#workskin)


	6. Catch Them

You decide to trust the flower and you run to catch them. As soon as you grab the closest one pain shoots through your body. You feel like you’re on fire! You notice something you didn’t before, a yellow bar beneath your Soul that goes down until just a sliver is remaining and the number next to it reads 1/20. You look at Flowey only to see there’s a demonic grin on the flower’s face.

“Too bad for you... down here it’s kill or be killed. Now DIE!” Pellets form all around you and you know you’re about to die... “

\- [There has to be another way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670543/chapters/59620006#workskin)

\- [You can’t just give up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59620156#workskin)

\- [Surely you can convince him to let you go ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670543/chapters/59620234#workskin)

\- [You feel you should just stay still... ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59620291#workskin)

\- [You won’t take this lying down ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670543/chapters/59620357#workskin)

\- [There has to be a better way... ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59620405#workskin)

\- [An eye for an eye....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670543/chapters/59620468#workskin)


	7. There Has to be Another Way

You're sure that there has to be some other way to do this. You feel the pellets slam into you. You know you're dead, but it was just before everything went dark that you caught a better look at your soul. It was... purple? Too bad knowing that doesn't save you.  
  


  
  
  
**GAME OVER**


	8. Surely You Can Convince Him

Surely you can convince him to let you go; he can't be all bad... can he?   
"Heh, let you go? And miss this opportunity?! Not a chance!" You feel the pellets slam into you as his laughter rings out. You feel the pain of them and then nothing. You've died.   
  
  
  
  


  
**GAME OVER**


	9. You Won't Take This

You won't take this lying down! You'll fight! You realize though you don't have anything with you to use against him... so you lunge towards him, forgetting about the bullets.... they hurt. You realize too late you've just thrown yourself into death's hands as the pain shoots through you.   
  
  


  
  
  
**GAME OVER**


	10. An Eye for an Eye

You weren't going to just let that weed do what it wanted! You tried to escape so you could pummel that stupid weed, but try as you might you realize there is no escaping this. You've fallen right into the flower's trap and your attempts to escape only lead to one thing....   
  
  


  
  
  
**GAME OVER**


	11. Who Saved You

You look over to see who has saved you... it’s a skeleton in a blue hoodie, and he’s wearing a scowl. His left eye is lit up blue and you realize he’s using his magic against Flowey. The flower seems stunned for the moment, the monster turns to you.

“heya.” You realize he’s seen you, there’s no getting out of this now if he decides to turn his magic against you. He holds out his hand to you.

\- [trust him and take his hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670543/chapters/59624092#workskin)

\- [scramble away and head for the door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59624170#workskin)


	12. Trust Him

You take his hand into yours. There’s a loud noise. You weren’t expecting it at all. He chuckles.

“old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. never gets old.” He chuckles. You...

\- [start laughing a little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670543/chapters/59624329#workskin)

\- [roll your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59624356#workskin)

\- [don’t react at all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670543/chapters/59624398#workskin)


	13. Start Laughing

You start laughing, you can’t help it; it wasn’t the funniest thing ever, but it had caught you off guard and it was so stupid too... that’s why it was funny. The eyelights in his sockets seem to gleam brighter at your laughter.

“nice to meet someone who appreciates my humor. i’m Sans, Sans the skeleton.” You introduce yourself once you finally get your laughter under control.

“nice name. follow me kiddo, i’ll help you through the Ruins.” You follow him, hoping you’ve made a new friend.

\- [ Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59624857#workskin)


	14. Don't React

You didn’t react at all.

“uh, that’s your cue to laugh... or emote... or not.” There’s a bit of a heavy silence between you both.

“anyway, the name’s Sans, Sans the skeleton. you got a name?” You introduce yourself.

“great, follow me and i’ll get you out of here.” You follow. Okay, so he was useful, even if you didn’t like his humor.

\- [ Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670456/chapters/59624857#workskin)


	15. Ruins

You find yourself wandering through the place, it’s quiet... too quiet. Like no one has been here in a long time.... You feel uneasy as you walk through the place. Like the first trap you’d come across, all of them had been deactivated, even a bridge that had been full of spikes. You wonder what monsters could possibly have ever been afraid of. You shake the thought away, thinking to your encounter since your fall. Flowey had obviously been waiting for someone else to fall down. You briefly wonder if you should have run from the monster who had helped you. Well, there was no going back now. Even with your unease at the place, you also feel a bit of relief that you haven’t run into anymore monsters. As you come close to what you think is the end you halt seeing as there seems to be a ghost blocking your way. It appears to be sleeping. Great. Now what?

\- approach ghost

\- wait and see if it moves


End file.
